bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Proton Transmogrification
"The Proton Transmogrification" is the seventeenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on March 6, 2014. Summary Professor Proton passes away leaving the gang upset but are preparing for Star Wars Day. Leonard and Penny attend Professor Proton's funeral and joke about proposing. Extended Plot The guys are planning their Star Wars Day activities for (be with you). Penny doesn't get into the geeky fun. That night Leonard wakes up Sheldon to let him know that Professor Proton has died. He tries to comfort Sheldon by hugging him, who tells him to stop. Sheldon is watching an old episode of Professor Proton. He feels that mourning someone is a waste of time. Amy mentions that watching all those Star Wars movies is a waste of time. Sheldon tells her that that is a good reason for him to withhold sex, if they were in a physical relationship. On Star Wars Day, they are preparing Star Wars foods and to watch all the Star Wars movies. Sheldon is not planning to go to Professor Proton’s funeral, while Leonard and Penny are. Penny gets upset when she realizes she gets some of their Star Wars in-jokes. Later, Penny reveals that she has never been to a funeral before except for her pet . She thinks that she is going to cry, but doesn't. Leonard does and Penny thanks him for being the emotional one in their relationship. In Amy's Apartment, Amy and Bernadette are making a cake in the shape of the which rolls off the table after they leave. The guys are debating which order to watch the movies in. Sheldon gets upset about Professor Proton and runs into his bedroom. Howard and Raj wonder if they should go after him, but they decide to watch the movies instead. Leonard and Penny go up to the to pay their respects to Arthur Jefferies. Leonard doesn't actually speak out loud while Penny can’t think of anything to say. Sheldon is asleep and dreams of Professor Proton visualizing him as in a Star Wars setting. Not only does Professor Proton mentor him, they have a light saber fight slightly injuring Sheldon. Amy and Bernadette are working on another Death Star cake and talk about how they got interested in science. Bernadette wanted to invent a cure for being short. Amy wanted to be in the , but her mother thought that they just sell cookies on the street like whores. She found her interest in when she went to the library to look up what a whore was. In the memorial room, Leonard is thinking about his own mortality and regrets in life. He also regrets having said no when Penny to him. The proposal count is currently 2 to 1. To even it out Penny proposes again. Again Leonard hesitates and tells her that it is a big decision. Back in Sheldon’s dream, they start talking about death and Sheldon mentions losing his Pop-pop and father. Professor Proton tells Sheldon that people may leave us, but he should cherish and appreciate those who are still with us. Sheldon admits that he does appreciate those around him. On their way back, Penny keeps pressuring Leonard to give an answer to her proposal. He wonders how she will like spelling Hofstadter for people for the rest of her life. Finally he tells her that he loves her very much, but says no to her marriage proposal. Leonard returns, wakes Sheldon up and he gives Leonard a hug. Penny and Leonard join watching the Star Wars movies with Penny still making fun of them. Amy and Bernadette show up with their Death Star cake and apologize for missing the movies. They are informed that the movies were started over so Sheldon could watch them which really thrilled Amy and Bernadette. Much later the guys have all fallen asleep in front of the television and Professor Proton again appears to Sheldon. He tells Sheldon that he is wasting his life watching these movies. He is even dreaming about watching the movies. Sheldon doesn't understand what he is talking about. http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Notes *'Title Reference:' Professor Proton passes on and transgresses to the other side. *Taping date: February 11, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on February x, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on {date} with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia * One rumor that the episode "The Friendship Turbulence" will air on March 6th. * This will most likely be the last apperance of Professor Proton Quotes To be entered. Gallery NP16.jpg|See which photos they actually put in this episode. (Photo stub). Bts40.jpg|The cast and Bob Newhart. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Delsino Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Professor Proton